


Light My Fire

by Omnessicfaciunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Firefighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnessicfaciunt/pseuds/Omnessicfaciunt
Summary: Kara works at a local deli and the building's fire alarm keeps going off. When the firefighters arrive to check the building, Kara is immediately smitten with the green-eyed woman and her co-workers will never let her live it down. Lena decides to take things into her own hands because Kara's a gay disaster.(prompt ficlet)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 369





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metablueblur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metablueblur/gifts).



> metablueblur won a 1,000-word ficlet, but I ran over by a little (I hope you don't mind lol)
> 
> Inspired by this: https://oreoambitions.tumblr.com/post/621758436055695360/todays-gay-disaster-so-two-firefighters-came

This was their fourth fire alarm in less than a month. Kara was certain that if any more false alarms happened Snapper would just start firing random people until they stopped. She sighed in annoyance, watching Winn turn off the blaring alarm from behind the register. He had used a screwdriver and a paper clip to gain access to the locked and clearly off-limits panel after the second midnight false alarm.

It was barely 10 o’clock and they were gearing up for the start of the lunch crowd when the lights and sirens caught their attention. Ten minutes later and they had a ladder truck parked in front of their windows instead of a line of paying customers. There were three floors above their little deli and Kara had half a mind to knock on the door of every business and resident in the building just to get them to stop setting off the blasted thing.

Two firefighters in full gear entered the building and Kara immediately breathed a sigh of relief. She could recognize her sister’s cock-sure strut from a mile away. At least when Alex was on duty, she made sure to get out of their hair as soon as possible. Time was money in the restaurant business and they were currently watching their lunch rush decide to eat elsewhere from across the street.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara sighed, but waved nonetheless.

“Where’s the building manager?” Her sister asked with an apologetic look. She unzipped her heavy coat and tucked it under her arm. Kara knew those things were heavy and annoyingly hot to just be standing around in.

“Second floor.” She responded. Alex said something to the second firefighter before hurrying to the back stairwell. The second one must be a newbie. Kara watched as the firefighter walked around a bit before deciding to follow Alex’s lead and remove their helmet and heavy coat.

Kara’s jaw almost hit the floor when she realized just how stunningly beautiful the woman was. She was clearly a magician because she made the standard-issue bulky overalls look downright sexy. Her dark brunette hair was pulled back without a single hair out of line and the woman’s cheekbones could easily slice through a row of grown men. The woman’s green eyes shown with a light of their own and Kara felt her knees go weak.

The woman tucked her jacket just as Alex had and went to lean against a stanchion by the ordering line before realizing it was not secured to the floor. She caught herself and did an excellent job of pretending like nothing happened, but Winn’s quiet snickering from the kitchen gave her away. Luckily for all of them, Alex returned from the back stairs and walked straight to the deli’s office to inform Kara’s boss of the cause.

The ringing of the door caught Kara’s attention and she turned to find a man startled by the firefighter standing in the middle of a deli.

“Hi!” Kara said from the register, “Welcome to Noonan’s Deli. Winn will take your order right over there.”

The man nodded and went back to the ordering counter to give Winn his usual order.

“You didn’t welcome _me_ in.” The brunette said with a smirk and a raised brow.

“Well, you’re very attractive and it threw me off.” Kara managed to say before the man suddenly appeared again, sandwich and drink in hand. She rung up his lunch but pressed the wrong button as the firefighter gave her a wink over the man’s shoulder. Kara’s face burned in embarrassment and rang up his order a second time.

“Ready, Luthor?” Alex asked the beautiful woman.

“Yes, ma’am,” she replied with a mock salute.

Kara almost fainted at her words, but managed to check out their customer successfully. The women left just as soon as they had arrived and soon enough everything was back to normal. Until the following week at least.

The alarm roared to life, this time just after their dinner rush had died down. Kara was back in the kitchen sorting though dishes and helping James prep for tomorrow’s brunch crowd. Winn poked his head in shortly after the ladder truck had arrived in front of the store.

“Your firefighter’s here.” Winn said, wagging his eyebrows.

“You’re hilarious.”

“No, really, look,” he pointed to another firefighter standing awkwardly by the front door in full gear with a candy apple red ax leaning against her leg like it’s nothing out of the ordinary.

Kara strained to get a better look above the shoulder-high wall separating the kitchen from the serving counter. She could just barely make out the emerald green of the woman’s eyes before a loud crash beside her caused her to squeak like a mouse. She had knocked a stack of clean plates right into the vegetable sink. Great. More work for her then. James was laughing so hard he had to sit down and Kara knew she was never going to live this down.

Two weeks without an incident and Kara thought she might be out of the woods, but Winn and James had other ideas. They had compiled a set of notecards with invaluable one-liners on them. She glanced through the set and almost threw the entire stack into the compost bin, but James assured her they had worked for him in the past. Winn’s incessant nodding beside him didn’t convince her, but she shoved them into her apron all the same.

“Kara,” her boss Snapper called from the open office door, “I need you to count the drawers and sign off as a second for the bank.”

Kara dutifully walked over to the office where she found the necessary paperwork being held hostage by a plastic lighter.

“Whose is this?” Kara asked. She knew for a fact that no one on the crew smoked.

“That’s for starting fires at home on your own time. I’m not paying you to drool over leggy brunettes in firefighter gear!” Snapper yelled before storming into the kitchen to yell at his next victim.

“What if I’m not wearing the gear?” A silky voice asked by the register. She knew that voice.

Kara almost tripped over her own feet in her panic to make sure it wasn’t the person she thought it was. But the gods were out to get her because it most certainly was the leggy brunette in a crisp firehouse t-shirt and black jeans.

“I’m going on break,” Winn announced before turning to walk straight into the kitchen—probably to recruit James into eavesdropping with him.

“Can you check me out?” the woman asked pointing to her package of Cheetos and iced tea.

She clearly didn’t mean it the way it came out, but Kara’s brain had stopped firing completely at that point. She remembered the note cards James had made her in her apron and managed to get a few of them out on the counter just as she arrived at the cash register. She sifted through the pile of cards searching for anything appropriate to say to the literal goddess standing before her.

“What are you doing?” She asked in a hushed voice, like she was trying to keep the blonde’s secret.

“Trying to remember my line!” Kara replied in a panic as a few cards fell onto the floor by her feet.

She could hear the languid chopping of vegetables as James tried to cover the fact that he was watching everything unfold from the safety of the kitchen. She recovered enough brain function to remember why the woman was standing in front of her in the first place and hastily rang up her purchase, completely forgetting the pile of random note cards between them.

“$3.75.” Kara squeaked. The brunette smiled at her and handed over a large bill. Kara was immediately thankful for the few moments to think of a half-decent reply while she made change. She caught movement out the corner of her eye and pure dread washed over her. The woman was daintily sifting through the cards on the counter.

“Here you go.” She said, shoving the wad of cash into the woman’s sightline. The woman smiled at her, again, causing Kara’s heart to launch into overdrive. She could feel the blood flooding her face from her neck to the tips of her ears.

“Thanks. Can I keep this?” She held up a note card, but Kara couldn’t focus long enough to read what James had written on it.

“Sure.” She nodded and swiped the remaining cards off the counter and onto the floor with a single movement. “Sorry, uh, have a nice day!”

The woman nodded and left the deli without further comment. Kara slumped against the counter and groaned at her own incompetence. She heard the door to the kitchen swing open and Winn appeared shortly by her side. How could she be such a fucking moron? Oh, gods, she would never hear the end of this from her sister. It would take all of three minutes for the woman to get back to the firehouse and soon everyone would know that Alex Danvers’s sister was a literal gay disaster.

She locked herself in the office for the remainder of her shift, hoping to get back on Snapper’s good side by getting them back up-to-date on overdue paperwork and pre-ordering next week’s stock. She said her goodbyes and walked the three blocks to her apartment in total silence, dreading the moment her phone would ring announcing the start of her sister’s endless jokes. Instead, her phone buzzed with a single text message from an unknown number.

‘Hi. I’m Lena Luthor, the firefighter from Noonan’s Deli. I got your number from the note card you let me take. I thought this might be an easier way to break the ice.’

It would take Kara Danvers a full two days to respond to the text. Not because she was nervous or anxious, but because she had dropped her phone after reading the text and promptly kicked it under a truck’s tire. She might have to work on the whole gay disaster thing.


End file.
